No Man's Sky
In the year 2556, humanity took to the stars, with bright hopes. However, something was waiting for them, something darker. Outnumbered, Outgunned, and outmatched, it pushed humanity back to Earth, and forced them underground. Humanity lost everything. The year is now 2566, humanity has gained no ground and is constantly moving when the enemy unleashes devastating orbital strikes. The surface is covered in ash and craters. However, humanities brightest minds have gathered to create the 10A-Broadsword Freedom. And you, you've been selected to fly it. Reclaim your sky. Reclaim humanity's right to sail the stars! Chappie 1 “Looks like military boy has done it again.” Students whisper as a blonde-teen is lead through the hallways by a rather irate teacher. The teacher leads the teen into the Dean’s office. “Mr. Sasin! This has been your fifteenth offence!” The Dean shouts. “Scythe, I don’t know what to do with you, but if this keeps up you’ll be kicked out of the piloting program!” Scythe scoffs. “Dean, you and I both know that with me having the highest grades and am bringing most of the new students.” Scythe mutters, although the Dean hears him. The Dean sighs. “One last chance Sasin, or I’ll be forced to expel you.” The Dean says. Scythe nods as he stands and puts his hand in his pockets. “I’ll excuse myself.” Scythe says. He walks out the door. The blonde teen walks down the hall and into his classroom. “Yo!” Sebastian Shaw, the flight instructor of Scythe’s class greats. “I hear you have gotten in trouble again.” “Can it Shaw.” Scythe mutters. Sebastian laughs and drapes an arm over Scythe’s shoulders. “Ah, lighten up!” Sebastian says. ---- In geostationary orbit, the alien, Vega, ships were moving, their orbital strike cannons were targeting a location in Alaska. The three ships fire upon the location. --- Scythe was walking around the underground city of Frontier Sanctum when suddenly the ground shook. A rock hits his head. Scythe looks up to see fire rain from the sky. His eyes widen as ships fly in from the holes from surface. “Vega Seraphs!” Scythe says, cursing under his breath. He turns and runs back into the school. Regular civilians running around him. “Everyone get inside!” He shouts. The running blonde thinks to his cybernetic implants on his back. “I hope the whiskers can help in some way.” --- Sebastian Shaw was running through the hangar bay of the large ship docked in Frontier Sanctum’s naval base. “Let’s move Zeta!” Shaw shouts, boarding his black, white, and blue prototype 10A Broadsword Freedom. “Zeta-1, you are cleared to launch.” A female voice comes over the comms. “Sebastian Shaw, Broadsword Freedom, taking off!” Shaw shouts taking off. He flies off into the battle. “Zeta-1! Engaging the enemy!” Shaw’s jet snaps to the left and pulls off to the side, his guns firing as he destroys a Vega Seraph. Doing a barrel roll, Shaw destroys three more. “Zeta-1, we have reports of Vega Walkers taking to the streets, and something else, a new model?” The female voice from before says. Shaw nods, before banking to the left and doing a strafe on the ground, destroying many of the walkers, which were giant humanoid robots. Shaw turns around a corner and his jet is rocketed by an impact. “This is Zeta-1! Mayday! Mayday! I’m hit!” Shaw shouts as the jet smashes into the school building. Shaw looks back at the large mechaniod that just punched his jet out of the sky. Shaw takes a look forwards, seeing the frightened faces of the civilians in the school. In an impulse decision, Shaw jumps out his jet armed with his standard issued pistol. Shaw charges the giant mech, bent of distracting it or leading it away from the school. “Shaw! Get back!” Scythe shouts, running forwards with a light exoskeleton on. A submachine gun in his hand. Scythe jumps forwards, emptying the clip at the giant mech while sliding as if he were on roller blades. Scythe weaves between the mechs’ legs, and this act repeats for the next several minutes, until while Scythe was in mid-turn the exoskeleton on his right leg shatters, sending him flying, causing the back armor to rip off. Revealing Scythe’s back with three protruding spines. “The whiskers.” Shaw, breathes, “You have those horrid things?” Scythe only nods as the exoskeleton shuts down, and he struggles to stand. The blonde teen is covered in shadow. He looks up to see the giant mech preparing to stomp down on him. “Scythe! Move!” “I can’t Shaw! The suit isn’t responding!” Scythe shouts back. The large foot bears down on him. Seconds before Scythe is crushed, he’s pushed out of the way. “You gotta live kid,” Shaw says, before he’s crushed under the Giant’s foot. Scythe stares at the foot with wide eyes. Before his bangs shadow his eyes. “Purge.” Scythe mutters, the armor on him exploding outwards. The blonde sprints to the downed jet, hopping into the cockpit, he feels the familiar feeling of a receptor attaching to the whiskers. “Shaw, you always bailed me out, you always lifted everyone’s spirits. I’ll kill this thing in your own machine. I’ll promise you that.” Scythe says, his eyes glinting red with anger as the feedback of the jet is sent through the whiskers on his back and to his brain. Scythe’s nose leaks a little blood. He coughs and glares and the giant enemy as the jet begins to shift into a robot. Chappie 2 ---------------------------- Scythe’s vengeful glare zeros in on the Giant mech. With speed one would never expect of a large robot. Scythe rockets forwards. The enemy mech swipes at the robot the blonde teen was piloting. With near impossible reaction speed, Scythe jumps over the swipe, a knife swinging out on his robot’s arm. “A pilot is generally in the chest of a humanoid!” Scythe shouts, stabbing the Vega mech in the chest. The air stills momentarily before Scythe kicks the giant away. Causing it to fall down and explode. “Nice work Zeta-1!” A cheery female voice says, as a mainly dark red jet flies over. “We lost your biometrics, something happen with your suit?” “You talking about Sebastian Shaw?” Scythe asks. “Wait! Who are you! Where’s Shaw!?” The voice asks. “As Zeta-2 I demand to know!” “Your friend died, he kinda got stepped on.” Scythe mutters. “Darn.” Zeta-2 asks. “Well, you stay right there! You don’t know how to fly these things.” Scythe scoffs. “Why don’t you just exit the cockpit?” Scythe chuckles sheepishly. “I don’t know how to shift back.” He says, before jumping over a Vega Walker and slashing it in half. “I don’t know what button to pUSH!” Suddenly the robot shifts back into the fighter jet and takes off. “Well, that takes care of it. Darn whiskers.” Zeta-2 chuckles. “I know how to fly at least. I’ll go rescue some civies.” Zeta-2 sighs. “Fine, we need to pull out all the stops anyway. Go kid.” Zeta-2 says. Scythe grins and dives towards the city. --- Quinn Stenburg was visiting Bucky Butcher’s deli when the attack happened. Being the only customer at this odd hour, Bucky pulled her back into the freezer. “W-what’s g-going on?” Quinn asks. “Vega attack I believe.” Bucky says, looking around. Quinn yelps when suddenly the wall gave way. The glowing purple eye of a Vega Walker stares back at them. The two back up in fear as the Walker raises it’s gunmount to aim at them. The arm suddenly explodes as well as the rest of the Walker. A grey jet flies through the space the Walker once filled and starts to hover. “Bucky, Quinn, you two alright?” The voice of Scythe Sasin asks. Both nod. Scythe takes off again. ---- “Zeta-3, behind you!” Zeta-4, Seraphina Steadfast shouts. “I know that Sera!” Jamie Maiden shouts back. “I can’t shake them!” Jamie banks and turns but is unable to shake the Vega Seraph off her tail. Alarms blare in Jamie’s cockpit as the Seraph gets target lock on her. As she braces for impact the Seraph erupts into a ball of flame. “I got you Jamie.” Zeta-2’s voice says. “Miriel! Thank goodness!” Jamie sighs. “So what happened to Shaw?” “He’s dead.” Miriel says. “Some kid’s piloting his plane, but he’s darn good.” “You let a civilian on a restricted military property?” Zeta-5, Lucy Trwinkler, asks, flying in. “Kid was a decent pilot. We had bigger issues anyways.” Miriel sighs. “There’s the kid now.” The four Zeta squad members all look down that the grey jet of their fallen leader. Lucy whistles as Scythe cuts his engines and pull into a tight backflip, shooting down the Seraph that was behind him. “I can agree on the decent pilot part.” Seraphina says. A green, red, and white flair is shot into the air. “The Vega are retreating?” Jamie asks. “Looks like the losses outweigh the gains.” Miriel says. “Alrighty kid, you’re gonna come with us.” “All forces, return to base.” Fay Fairer, the flight operator says. “Agreed, Zeta return to the Quarter.” Angelina Patchworks, the patchwork girl and communication officer of the docked GMF Quarter says. “Angie, Fay, Shaw is KIA, we have a civilian flying his bird. Permission for him to land?” Miriel asks. “Wait, Shaw went and got himself killed?” Angelina asks. “Yup.” Miriel says. “Land in the main airstrip.” Fay says. “We’ll get Airmid out there to look.” “Uhhh.” Scythe’s voice suddenly cuts in. “Is this working.” “Yes.” Fay says. “You don’t know how to check to see if your comms in on?” “I’m trained for commercial aircraft! Not military!” Scythe huffs. “By the way, how do you land this thing?” Everyone blinks comically. Before sighs sound through the comms. “Ahh, I think I might have run out of fuel.” His jet drops out of the sky and smashes into the ground just before the airstrip. “I’m here!” Airmid Valerain says, running to the bridge of the GMF Quarter. “Airmid, get to the idiot that crashed a jet.” Fay says. “On it!” Airmid says. ------- “Geez, who put these whiskers on him.” A voice says. Scythe opens his eyes to see a medical bay that reminds him of the Enterprises Med bay from Star Trek. “Bones, you need to calm down.” Scythe mutters. “I got those willingly.” Something is pressed to his face. “Bones get that thing off my face!” “My name isn’t Bones!” The doctor says. The face clearing to reveal a blonde teen whose, in Scythe's delirious state, gender couldn't be identifyed. “Although I like the nickname.” “Whatever you say Bones.” Scythe says, falling asleep once more. Chapter 3 Scythe awoke instantly to the sound of voices. Looking around he notices that he is still in the Enterprise’s med bay. Rolling out of bed, he tears the IV out of his arm and winces. “Looks like they haven’t reset my shoulder.” He mutters. “Then again, it’s better to be conscious when that happens.” Ignoring the shoulder for now he walks to the door. He’s about to reach for the handle when the door opens. “I’m telling you, he has the Vajra System!” A blonde says, dressed like a doctor, Scythe couldn’t really make out the gender. Behind them he sees a Patchwork girl in a naval combat uniform and a dark brunette in a formal Navy uniform. Raising his non-dislocated left hand and waves. “Yo.” Scythe says. The three before him blink before the doctor gets a throbbing vein on their temple. “YOU AREN’T SUPPOSED TO BE OUT OF BED!” They yell, marching forwards to push him back to the bed. Scythe just plants his feet and the doctor pushes him nowhere. “I’ve had worse than this. I was up and about twelve hours I got the whiskers.” He says. Before moving his left hand to his right shoulder and popping it back in place with a painful snap. “But I really should get home, has anyone seen my shirt?” He looks around. “I cannot allow you to leave.” The brunette says, her nametag reading Fairer. “You crashing your plane on my field has left me with a lot of paperwork and I’ll find a way to make you pay.” Scythe chuckles as he finds his shirt. “It’s not my fault I didn’t know how to land a Broadsword Freedom.” He says, pushing past her. “Or that the fuel tanks were ruptured.” Footsteps running down the hall alert him to another. “Angie! Fay! Sorry I’m late!” A female voice says. Scythe turns to see a familiar person. Miriel Kosinski slides to a halt. “S-scythe. You’re up!” Miriel’s voices suddenly changes to nervous. “Indeed I am little sister.” Scythe says, his voice going flat. “And I was under the impression that you would’ve talked to me before joining the military. You know, since I’m your legal guardian at the moment and all.” Miriel winces. “Ah sorry. I’ll tell you sooner next time.” Miriel says. “It’s not that sister, it’s the fact that you didn’t even tell me afterwards that you signed up.” He says, brushing past his sister. “Now if you excuse me, I have a friend to bury, if there is anything left.” “Shaw.” The Patchworks girl says, looking down. Scythe nods. The four military personnel look to the floor. “How did he die?” Scythe walks down the hall only stopping at the door at the end of the hall. Looking back, he smiles sadly. “A hero.” Scythe says, before opening the door and walking out. ------LINEBREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!------- Scythe walked through the demolished streets. He passes Bucky Butcher’s Deli. Sighing, he takes a step in. “Heyo Bucky!” Scythe shouts. His friend Bucky steps out of the back room just and Quinn Stenburg walks in. “Yo!” Bucky says, to both Quinn and Scythe. “H-hi S-scythe!” Quinn says. “You two alright?” The blonde teen asks. Both nod. “S-scythe, that was y-you p-piloting that jet, r-right?” Quin asks. Scythe sighs and nods. “Thanks man!” Bucky says. Scythe chuckles and nods. “Well, if you two are alright, I’ll be on my way.” Scythe says, walking to the door. Quinn gives him a quick, friendly hug. “I h-heard Shaw d-died, I’m so s-sorry.” She says. Scythe nods. “We all are.” The blonde teen replies, before waving and walking out the door. He walks towards the school and stops at the street. In the middle is just a large red spot. Scythe takes a seat on the street. “You started piloting because you believed that you could make a difference.” He says, playing with a rock. “I started on a dare.” “You started because you wanted to see if you could make him proud.” Miriel’s voice says from behind. She takes a seat next to her brother. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she gives it a squeeze. “Command was impressed by your flying, and want you to join as Zeta-5, I’ve been promoted to Zeta-1. Time to live up to Shaw brother.” Both look towards the gaping hole in the ceiling. “I’m going to make them pay.” Scythe says. Miriel smirks. “Glad to have you Zeta-5.” She says. Category:Fanfiction